Hello Project Online
by JAKOzZ
Summary: "Hello!Project Online" is a multi-part story that retells the adventures of Yokoyama Reina and her friends in the virtual world of the same name. They become aware of the great responsibility they have to bear and that each one of them has abilities that leave the limits of reality far behind them. A battle for survival begins...
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Hey ho together!

I'm glad you got lost in my fanfiction. I hope you discover one or the other story for your mental well-being. Before I present the first chapter, I'd like to say a few words to you.

First of all I want to make it clear that I didn't create any of the characters (apart from a few exceptions) myself. They're all from Hello!Project. Only the behaviour patterns, actions and motivation of the individual figures are conceived by me and only follow the real images rudimentarily. Therefore I hope that you don't resent me if your " favourite " doesn't behave in the way you are used to or expected from her.

Mainly all my creations revolve around the virtual reality "Hello!Project Online". The multi-part story of the same name is the main series of my works and tells about the adventures Yokoyama Reina (main protagonist of my series) and her companions experience in the virtual world. Here, the different genres give each other a hand. From action-packed scene descriptions to humorously stupid conversations to dramatic twists, everything is included.

Friendship, loyalty, responsibility and selflessness are the virtues I want to convey with my stories. I take all the time in the world to develop and progress the characters and environment in the entire cosiness given to me. So if you are looking for a story that is told quickly, you won't necessarily get your money's worth here. But you can rely on me when it comes to the loving and respectful handling of the characters, because for each of them I have worked out an independent characteristic that gradually comes to bear.

But since I only have one thread and don't work out detailed storylines, I am basically my own reader, who is there with excitement and emotions and doesn't know the final products of the events as well as the developments of the individual characters. This approach contains clear advantages and disadvantages. However, I would like to base my approach on the positive aspects. On the one hand, I always remain motivated when writing, because after all, I want it to go on just like you do. On the other hand I can experience the life of the admirable idols of my world day by day and spend "real" time with them.

I was especially inspired by animes like Sword Art Online or Log Horizon. But you should mention that these already existing worlds are much better than some people say they are. As long as you only focus on the implementation of the environment and not directly on the shallow characteristics of the characters, you can get really good ideas for your own story.

The important messages contained in my works are fundamentally oriented towards the current problems and questions of our own world. How far should we go in the research and development of independently thinking AIs? What vital decisions should we leave to computers? In which directions is the use of virtual reality developing? How do people behave in stress-generated or even life-threatening situations? What happens when we are robbed of our thoughts? Which psychological damages (or cures?) are caused by virtually generated brains?  
I could continue to ask these questions. Ultimately, it is best if you make yourselves a picture of my written subjects. Get involved in the world of "Hello!Project Online" and simply enjoy the weekly chapters released on Monday (European Central Time) in which Reina, Kamiko and the many other characters try to find themselves and explore the virtual world in its entirety.  
I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you!

To prepare you for what is to come at the beginning, you should know that this story is set in an alternative universe. The core focus is on the fantasy, drama and adventure elements mixed with a good portion of friendship. I don't focus heavily on pairings and romance, nor will this be a peaceful story. However, if there are any opportunities (as you might notice in the second chapter), I will of course allow the characters to have a togetherness.

Naturally I try to represent events, chronologies and characters as truthfully as possible. Nevertheless, be prepared for everything and don't judge me too harshly. But of course any criticism is welcome. In addition it has to be said that this story is a translation of my already in German written version, which you can read on under the same name.

I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this at all, but I just publish chapters every week. On the one hand for my own joy, on the other hand someone might accidentally discover the story and like it. Then I did everything right in the end.

Furthermore it should be mentioned that "Hello!Project Online" basically describes the life and adolescence of Yokoyama Reina. But it is my goal to integrate all the idols that are available to me into the story and to give everyone their own unique appearance. Sooner or later, the narrative perspective changes from time to time, so that the focus is not only on Yoko.

All in all, it will be an adventure in which we will get closer to the members of Hello!Project. It's always sad to see them all gradually graduate. That's why I want to give you and myself the opportunity to share experiences with the heroines from Japan before they possibly disappear completely from our lives. I wish you a lot of fun now!

Let's go to the REHAB Academy! Let's go to the Haven!

ON TO ...

HELLO!PROJECT ONLINE !


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Glistening light enveloped a scrawny figure. Small, slim and thin. Her silhouette wavered through the void. Where was she? Who was she?

Restless, without goal in mind, the figure wandered around. Did she move forward? No! Backwards? Or did she move to the side? She did not know. She did not understand it and felt disoriented.

She was filled with inner emptiness. She was a lost being. Lost in the Nothingness of an endless time...

"Reina..."

…

"Yokoyama Reina..."

In the distance, a soft voice echoed. The shadowy figure longed for this being in a non-existent world. She had never heard such a pleasant sound before and yet it seemed so familiar.

"Yokoyama Reina!"

The voice became louder. The figure didn't know if she actually drew closer, but slowly a warm-hearted feeling spread on her skin. A smile crept onto her face.

A smile...

…

Suddenly hands appeared in front of her. The person slowly looked at them and realized that they were her own. She gently touched her face. It felt flawless. Soft lips, snub nose, long dark brown hair gently touching her shoulders. She, the silhouette shape, was a girl.

"Come to yourself, Reina!"

Reina? Was that her name? Yokoyama Reina? Quietly she spoke the words to herself. Within a few seconds the name had literally burned into her mind. And for some reason she smiled again at the newly acquired knowledge. She had to grin wider and wider until it finally turned into a resounding, hearty laughter.

After a few minutes Reina calmed down. Feelings of happiness swept through her body. Laughter. What a pleasant diversion. It seemed so familiar to her. And although she should have panicked, she was satisfied. She could remember absolutely nothing. Neither a past life nor family, friends or responsibilities. Nevertheless, she felt an inner balance, the feeling of a balance, which dispelled all sorrow and worry in an instant.

Again she looked at her hands. Reina had a light skin tone, but a slight tan could not be denied. What was her descent?

Now looking around a little more attentively, she slowly examined her surroundings. The glistening light had almost completely disappeared in the meantime. Instead she discovered clear shapes. Reina was in a small room. White walls, whose plaster was already peeling slightly off, surrounded her. A small metal desk with a wooden chair and a feather bed were the only visible furnishings in the room. On the ceiling there was the bright neon light that had surrounded her just a few minutes ago.

The girl didn't know how she got here. She also didn't know what was waiting for her behind the door, which silhouette was now noticeable in a gray tone on one corner of the room. Instinctively she turned in that very direction of the door. Her left hand grabbed the knob. She felt the cool metal on her fingers.

Then there was a slight jolt. The room was filled with a resounding squeak. The door moved. A gentle breeze stroked Reina's face. What was waiting for her beyond this room?

An excited feeling twitched through her body. A tickling feeling of curiosity flashed through her chest. With her eyes wide open, she slammed the door. And her mouth opened in surprise, but no sound came out.

In front of her was a vast hall, covered in warm light sent out by enormous chandeliers. Red and white flags woven into each other and created a fascinating spectacle of colours. On the other side, directly opposite Reina, a marble, shining white staircase stretched upwards. At least 200 steps, Reina calculated roughly and her fascination increased even more. Who lived here?

"As of today, this will be your home, Yokoyama Reina."

Completely surprised that she was not alone, the young girl turned to her side. From one of the many doors on the left and right sides of the large hall a young woman approached her. The brown-blonde hair blew gracefully, as did her movement. Proud and attentive at the same time. Every step radiated security and dignity.

"My name is Goto Maki. And from now on you are one of my students."

Reina's eyes widened.

"W-what? Your disciple? What do you mean by that? Student of what?

After all, they were facing each other directly. The young girl was definitely only a few inches smaller than the stranger, but the enormous presence emanating from Goto Maki was overwhelming. Reina's knees began to tremble. What was suddenly going on with her?

The woman seemed to notice the insecurity. An almost motherly expression graced her face.

"Don't be afraid! You will soon learn everything. It would be best if you accompanied me. We did not expect you here immediately. But how do you say it: Better too early than too late, isn't it?

Goto Maki looked happily at Reina, but she didn't seem to expect an answer. Instead she turned around on her heel, waved her hand, a sign that Reina should follow her, and walked gracefully towards the marble stairs.

Completely perplexed, Reina walked after her. What was awaiting her now? Who was the woman with this incredible aura?

The girl felt the curiosity again. The woman claimed that this was now her new home. That meant that there must also be a former home. But not a single thought had a memory of a past life. It felt strange to think about it. She felt that there was a clear past for her. But she just couldn't reach for it. Any attempt to create a memory failed. But for some reason she didn't mind at all.

Her eyes were fixed to the ground, lost in thought. She was confused by the golden-yellow check patterns of the tiles. Her right eye twitched.

"Strange..."

Reina frowned silently. Goto Maki had her eyes on the girl and looked at her mysteriously. Reina hadn't noticed this at all as she wallowed in her thoughts and stopped abruptly. Worried, the girl asked:

"What i-is strange?"

Reina felt pierced by this intense look that was meant for her. For a short time they remained in one place. The woman didn't seem to make any effort to give an answer or at least to continue walking.

When Reina finally decided to ask again, the features of her companion relaxed.

"It's nothing. I only found it interesting that you were so willing to be comfortable with the situation. I know quite opposite examples."

Reminiscing in further remembrance, Goto Maki set off again. A grin lay on her face. Reina reassured this immensely. The woman seemed to be a good person. Her smile was honest, felt the girl.

Much more determined than before, she followed her new acquaintance. Uncertainty and tension accompanied her closely.


	3. Grade Zero

**Chapter 2: Grade Zero**

Reina thought amused that the local household did not lack any facilities at all. They had already walked past countless doors as they entered the fourth corridor. Should this indeed become her new home, she hoped that the way to the fridge was at least signposted.

Nevertheless, the young girl liked staying at this place. Every room she could catch a glimpse of seemed exceptionally well maintained. The corridors were flooded with the warm light that shone down from the high ceilings. The floor was covered with hazel laminate and was similarly decorated with red-golden and white-black carpets, similar to the flags in the entrance hall. Looking at the silver shining knight's armour at every corner of a corridor, Reina felt reminded of a magical castle. Where this thought came from, however, she could not understand. It was just there. And that made her strangely happy.

"We are there."

Her guide stopped abruptly. A massive wooden door erected in front of them. It seemed extremely solid and had metal hinges along the edges.

Reina felt uncomfortable. What awaited her behind it? A new life? Old memories? Again, a smile graced her face. Whatever it was, Reina felt ready for anything.

"You seem to be happy. That is a bit unusual."

Goto Maki looked at the grinning girl with a slight smile on her lips. Normally, newcomers had completely different kinds of emotions. Fear. Insecurity. Doubt. Anger. The experienced woman had been through all this in past times. But she never felt such harmony and childlike naivety at her side.

With a light push she opened the door. One last time she turned back, looked with gleaming eyes into the slightly tanned face of her companion and said:

"I think we can expect a lot from you, Yokoyama Reina."

With a big smile she turned around, stepped into the room behind the massive door and nearly left the stunned looking Reina there.

_o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o_

Meanwhile, in the sky, a beautiful sunset was aglow, marked by a radiant golden yellow, which turned into a burning orange and finally joined the horizon in shades of increasingly dark red.

Kamikokuryo Moe leaned in deep tranquility over the railing of the balcony on which she was standing. Deep in her thoughts, she looked into the endless vastness of nature, which unfolded so richly before her.

Green fields. A dark forest. High, blue mountains with white tips. The landscape seemed picturesque. Almost like a wonderful dream, surreal and yet within reach.

Kamiko, as the young girl was called by everyone, felt a strange feeling of wanderlust growing inside her. Now and then such impulses arose in her, but even after more than half a year she still couldn't tell where this kind of feelings came from. In such times she perceived an inner emptiness. An omission for something that was there and yet not. Maybe it was a thought she could not grasp. Or perhaps the feeling arose from a need that she could not get fulfilled.

In the end she could think about it as long as she wanted. She never managed to find a satisfactory solution to the problem. But how could she solve something she didn't even understand herself?

Slowly she felt the emerging coolness that became apparent at dusk. After the hot summer days of the last weeks this was a welcome change. Kamiko enjoyed the weak wind as it stroked through her long black hair. Full of inner relaxation she closed her eyes and let the moment slip away peacefully.

"You've been in this place quite often lately."

A familiar voice abruptly ended the silence. Kamiko opened her eyes and smiled. She knew exactly who was standing behind her, at the balcony entrance. She turned to the person and answered:

"It's pleasant to be alone for a few minutes at the end of the day and recharge your batteries. Don't you agree, Rikako?"

The person addressed, a tall girl with shoulder-length dark hair, leaned with crossed arms against the frame of the door. A deep frown stretched over her immaculately pretty face.

"I'm worried about you. To take a break once in a while is absolutely fine. But you've been isolating yourself more and more from the group lately. The grinning Moe has almost completely disappeared."

Kamiko's lips took on narrower features. The comment had clearly hit her feelings, but she didn't want to let it show.

However, the girl named Rikako immediately noticed that she had hit a nerve and took a decisive step towards Kamiko.

"If it's because of Kassa..."

Kamiko immediately opened her eyes.

"No!"

Silence. Both women looked at each other intensively. Then the voice of the smaller girl sounded again. This time her voice seemed weaker.

"No, that's not it."

Although she had actually planned to give her voice more weight, she knew that she had succeeded in exactly the opposite. Rikako must have noticed that too, Kamiko thought. For this reason she cast a slightly unsettled glance towards the person who was now directly opposite her.

For a short moment no one said a word. None of them even stirred.

Suddenly Kamiko felt gentle warmth on her left hand. Rikako had grabbed it and smiled softly as she whispered:

"You must not be hiding. Even if at the moment you have the feeling that it will make you feel better. Ultimately it will destroy you. And I don't want that. Nobody of us wants that.

Rikako's eyes sparkled. Kamiko loved to look into those hazel diamonds. They gave her the feeling of deepest security. She felt security and happiness near Rikako. No other person did this trick for her.

"RIKAKOOOOOOO! KAMIKOOOOOOO!"

A loud voice interrupted the silence of the moment surrounding the strange situation. Both young women were startled and looked at the balcony door in an instant. Not a second later, a light brown mop of hair appeared at the entrance, grinning at the scenery.

"Well then I caught you red-handed, I'd say. Turtledoves to-be, huh?"

Kamiko's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned a scarlet red, while Rikako defensively crossed her arms in front of her chest and answered hectically:

"Murotan! You're mistaken. We were just talking. Didn't we, Kamiko?"

The person she spoke to nodded in panic.

"Exactly! Exactly! I... We... uh..."

The lady named Murotan laughed heartily. Panting she said:

"You should see each other right now. The sunset is nothing against the red color on your faces."

Kamiko and Rikako didn't know what to do about it and could only wait out the embarrassing situation until Murota Mizuki, that was the full name of the laughing woman, had calmed down and finally liberated them:

"The new Kenshuusei are now fully present. Maho isn't very interested and Take is in training, so I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me on the sightseeing tour."

At the last words a stealthy grin crept onto the face of the energy bundle. A shiver ran down Kamiko's back. She knew exactly how this sightseeing tour was going. She had already gone through it once. Normally one tried to make oneself as rare as possible at Kenshuusei inauguration ceremonies, only for the reason that one had not to be the tragic companion of Murotan. For she had her own way of welcoming the newcomers. And this was never to the advantage of those by her side.

Rikako sighed. She seemed to be pursuing the same thought as Kamiko. But if Murotan had targeted a person, it was impossible to escape her ban. And since the two girls did not want to be seen as targets for the previously staged mockery, they had no choice but to accept the request.

Murotan jumped into the air with joy.

"Hihi, this is going to be great. The newcomers will really get to know us and never forget us again."

Rikako gave Kamiko a disdainful look and whispered:

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

Kamiko tried to avoid a grin and accompanied her two comrades into the house.

_o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o_

Reina, still at Goto Maki's side, was now in a room that had strong resemblances to a classroom. Several wooden tables and chairs took up most of the space, while a kind of screen was set up at the front. The empty space between the screen and the tables covered about a quarter of the room. The floor was raised at this point by a small step and reminded Reina of a stage.

What did it serve for? Maybe the one who held his presentation in front of all the listeners needed a lot of space. Or maybe several people should fit on the stage to perform something.

But while the girl was still looking around in amazement, her companion pointed out that they were not alone.

Only now did Reina notice the other figures sitting at a corner of the room or leaning against the wall. A total of five people. All girls who, at least at first glance, were about the same age.

Reina paused at this thought for a moment. How old was she actually?

Exactly at the moment she asked herself this question, the soft voice whispered to her again:

"Fifteen..."

Suddenly she looked around the room more intensively. Nobody had addressed her directly. Neither Goto Maki nor any of the other girls.

But why would they do that, after all, Reina hadn't said her thoughts out loud.

A little confused she followed her guide through the rest of the room. While Goto Maki greeted the group with a smile, Reina examined the newcomers more closely.

Each of them seemed more or less intimidated or frightened.

On the one hand there was Nishida Shiori. Her special eye-catcher were the sweet dimples, which appeared with every movement of her face.

Then there was Yoshida Marie. She had funny button eyes and Reina thought for herself that they would certainly get along well with each other. However, her ears were red with nervousness and she seemed clearly the most frightened of all.

Hashisako Rin, most likely the youngest in the room, had such an innocent face that she seemed almost lost.

A girl, she stood out by her size, for she towered over most others by length, tried to smile a little cramped to mask her insecurity. She succeeded only moderately. She introduced herself as Kawamura Ayano. Especially next to Rin she seemed like a huge giant.

The coolest of them, it seemed, was Yamazaki Yuhane. She was casually leaning against the wall with her right shoulder and threw encouraging glances into the group, almost as if she wanted to say: "Don't be afraid! I'm here for you," which again seemed bizarre as she was apparently a newcomer herself.

After Goto Maki had introduced all the girls to each other, she turned away from the group and walked towards the stage.

With an impressive snap of her fingers, the room light turned off. Instead, the flickering glow of the screen was clearly visible. A text was formed on it:

"HELLO!PROJECT ONLINE"

Some of the girls respectfully whispered the title they read there for the first time. In a majestic manner, Goto Maki spread her arms and began to speak:

"Welcome to Hello!Project Online! With your presence here and now, you have already taken the first step towards becoming part of this fantastic journey. A journey that will teach you everything you need to know for life."

She took a short break and looked around smiling. No one said a word. Banned silence filled the room. Then she continued:

"This castle, we call it Haven, the refuge of every stranded person in life, is your home as of today. We, the teachers, teach you everything to get on in this world. Even though most of you already know it, I would like to repeat it: My name is Goto Maki. I am responsible for training the mind. One of the three disciplines and pillars of our institution. If you are naturally chosen, you will learn the extraction of your inner being to the outside. Dealing with your mind. Touching your soul and handling it."

Reina secretly looked at the other girls. She still didn't know what all this was all about. What exactly were they there for? What was the goal of the whole thing? Who had brought them to this place?

Reina recognized all these questions and much more confusion in the faces of her fellow sufferers.

Even Goto Maki was aware of this and her features became more serious. With a softer tone and more deliberately chosen words than before, she explained further:

"I don't want to lie to you. And I see in your eyes that you crave answers. But those answers you seek are dangerous. But of course you have a right to know why you are here."

The teacher took an unpleasantly long break and breathed deeply several times. Just when Reina thought that Goto Maki had simply forgotten that she wanted to tell something, she began to raise her voice alarmingly:

"As you may have already noticed, this is not the real world. We are in a virtual reality."

Boom. Boom. Boom. Reina's heart was racing. What was she just told? Not the real world? What did that mean? But she was here, wasn't she? Her hand lay on a wooden table, whose flat form she could feel completely without delay. The glances she cast through the room seemed so crystal clear. And the smell of the classroom...

Goto Maki continued her lecture mercilessly:

"Yes, this information may be a shock for you. And you probably don't even believe me. After all, everything feels so real here."

Her gaze intensified. Even Reina now felt a slight discomfort.

"Don't be fooled. Exactly in this moment you are connected in a special hospital to many sensors, which cover all senses of your body. Taste. Smell. Hearing. Vision. Feeling. Every nerve end is connected to a super-computer, which only simulates all these physical emotions. It meticulously calculates in nanoseconds what you feel when and how by analyzing and assigning your brain waves."

This idea gave rise to goose bumps chasing over Reina's back, and another followed right after, as she thought that these goose bumps were generated by a computer connected to her body.

Goto Maki gave the girls a short break to digest all this. When she noticed that her listeners had regained their composure, she continued, at least more considerately, now:

"I want you to listen carefully and stay focused. For what I now tell you can destroy you if you do not pay attention."

Fear was flooding the room noticeably. But nobody spoke a word. Goto Maki nodded encouragingly and then told:

"You have fallen victim to a severe neuronal disease. The treatment requires extreme measures, which would not have been possible in the real world through your consciousness. Therefore, your brain activities and the corresponding net structure were copied at great expense and packed into a virtual vessel. Inside this vessel a blockade was erected, which locks away the memories of your old life. Instead, the virtual network structure that you have free access to was fed with neutrally accessible data, such as the memory of a classroom from a perfectly normal school facility. You all probably had a pleasantly nostalgic moment when you entered the room."

She pointed her hands to the environment they were in. Reina was forced to agree with her. The room felt strangely familiar, although she didn't know where it came from at all. The other girls all felt similar, she noticed with a sideways glance.

"I know the situation will completely overwhelm you right now. And maybe you are not completely satisfied with the handling. But you can be sure that all this has been discussed with you beforehand. Each one of you has agreed to this treatment with your own will. Because it saves you. At least the very best is tried to save you..."

Suddenly the voice of Goto Maki failed and the eyes of the girls were wide open with horror. Yuhane was the first to call:

"What does that mean? Is it possible that we still die?"

The woman smiled weakly before answering:

"Yes. You can die."

That had been enough. Reina's stomach contracted. She got sick. She didn't want to die. She wanted to experience things. To have fun. Get to know new friends. Had she ever been in love? How did that feel? What exciting experiences she had missed. And what experiences had she forgotten?

So many thoughts and questions shot through her head at the same time that she became dizzy.

Meanwhile Goto Maki lifted her arms to calm her down.

"Listen up! Yes, it is true. You are in acute danger. I don't want to gloss over that. But do you feel anything of it at the moment? Do you feel pain?"

Confused, the girls looked at each other.

No. None of them felt any discomfort outside the news they had just received. In fact, until a few minutes ago, they had all talked quite positively and vividly. This would not have been possible if a deadly disease had slumbered in their consciousness.

"So you see, the therapy is extremely effective. If you still had all your memories and perceptions from the real world, this could lead to a collapse of your brain and the doctors would no longer be able to do anything for you. In fact, and here comes the true treatment, you are your own doctors..."

Goto Maki's beautiful smile had returned as she looked into the helpless faces.

"This world, created solely for you, is the therapy you need to return strengthened and, most importantly, healed to reality. Like a phoenix rising from its ashes."

A short pause was taken to allow some reflection of the words. Reina felt as if Goto Maki had been working towards this with her monologue. And she was right.

"As you can imagine, the progress of a therapy always comes from the patient. If the patient loses the will to live, the disease wins. The more the patient believes in himself and his environment, the more guaranteed is the success of the therapy.  
Normally such a process is carried out with the whole body and mind in the real world. This is not so easy in your case. You can neither move nor be conscious during the treatment. That is why this virtual reality was created to simulate a therapeutic environment. Here you can freely unfold body and mind in full consciousness. Your task is to increase the potential of your mental power and your energy while keeping the mental balance within you. Harmony and natural balance are the keywords here.  
As you live through this development of your being, you will be confronted with tasks that can be of various forms. Some of these tasks are important for the existence of our society in this world and increase on the one hand your prestige here and on the other hand your self-confidence and thus the strength of your will for life and freedom.  
But there are also tasks, and tests that go along with them, that are essential for your survival. Failure to accomplish such a task can have serious consequences for your state of mind in reality.  
So, as you can hear, you yourself are always the key to your own healing."

Goto Maki looked around after these hard to digest words. Many question marks formed over the heads of the girls, but each of them had the feeling that these very questions would soon be answered by themselves. In a good or bad way.

"Now I'd like to explain to you how you're going to live in the Haven and what the Haven is."

One last deep breath of Goto Makis echoed through the room.

"The girls who live here in the Haven are all about your age. Some are older. Some are younger. There are different groupings to which certain girls are assigned. Within these groups, the members get to know two of our three cornerstones. Knowledge of the Mind, my specialty, and Knowledge of the Energy.  
The third pillar, Knowledge of Clarity, is transmitted among generations. A generation is made up of girls from all groupings who have been assigned to a grouping at the same time or in a narrow period, because their state of knowledge is at the same level. This is not necessary with the other two Knowledges, because there the interaction with the own grouping, which is from now on your family, is particularly brought into focus.  
Within a group, one tries to go through the different Grades of Rehab, from One to Five. They serve to assess your rehabilitation status and also give you a seniority."

Goto Maki wrote an invisible S in the air with her finger and suddenly the writing disappeared from the screen. Instead, six pictures of different people appeared. Above it Roman numerals from zero to five.

"These are girls at our academy. They all belong to different grades and thus to different seniorities. So they are in different stages of therapy and thus their experience with the world is much more differentiated from each other. On the basis of this, we can determine a clear hierarchy. If far-reaching decisions are made, they will always be judged according to seniority. A Grade Three member has to listen to a Grade Four member. A Grade Four member must again show the necessary respect to a Grade Five member. I'm sure you understand what I'm getting at.  
It's a simple Senpai-Kouhai construct that enables you to learn from the more experienced girls and pass knowledge on to a younger generation at the same time."

Nishida Shiori suddenly interrupted Goto Maki's lecture by pointing a finger. She looked irritated at the young black-haired girl with the sweet dimples. Reina liked her calm voice, even if it was somewhat fragile, marked by the insecurity each of the girls had in the room.

" Mrs. ...um ...Goto?! W-What does the zero mean? You said there were only five grades, didn't you?

Goto Maki grinned at the remark and turned her eyes to the picture of the girl below the striking zero. She wore short, black hair and seemed both cheerful and determined. Her pose, her face pointing far away and her hands a few centimeters from her hips, under perfect body tension, gave the whole scenery of the picture a heroic expression. Reina became warm around her heart and at the same time she felt an instinct to get to know this person.

"What I said earlier is right. There are only five official Rehab Grades. But there is another unofficial number. Grade Zero!"

And with another majestic movement she turned to her listeners and pointed her index finger at the girls.

"You! You are currently in Grade Zero! This is a classification that allows you to stay here in the Haven and receive the basic training of our teachings. You are the newcomers and cannot be assigned to a group immediately.  
No. You will receive training first. And depending on how quickly you learn and are ready, you will be assigned to a grouping after some time. Finally, it must be determined whether your body and mind are strong enough to participate in the therapy. Only then will you begin the official rehabilitation. So get to work!"

A general murmur went through the round. Reina tried to bring all the information she had just received into a certain structure in her head.

It was about her survival. So much she had understood. She had to be in one of these groups in order to really be able to implement the therapy.

This all seemed extremely disturbing. At least Reina had the feeling that she had to feel this way.

But strangely enough a certain relief spread through her. She now knew what was wrong with her. She was neither crazy nor had she otherwise suffered any lasting damage, so she would have lost all memories. Apart from the fact that she was terminally ill, everything was fine. With this dry thought she had to stifle a laugh.

As she looked around, she saw faces not quite so confident. Kawamura Ayano changed every second between hoarse laughter and horrified facial expressions. Yoshida Marie had completely collapsed. Hashisako Rin tried desperately to suppress her tears. Nishida Shiori had become as white as chalk.

Only Yamazaki Yuhane seemed as composed and confident as Reina, which reassured her.

But as the first tremendous shock slowly subsided, Goto Maki confidently stepped towards the girls, formed a V with her index and middle fingers and touched her right cheek with them. Grinning at both ears, she said:

"Welcome to Hello!Project Online! And of course welcome to the REHAB Academy!"


	4. Kenshuusei

**Chapter 3: Kenshuusei**

The shock was still deep. Nevertheless, the group led by Goto Maki headed for the training rooms.

In pairs they entered one corridor after the other. The Haven was definitely a gigantic place. Their guide told them how she had wandered through this labyrinth for the first time. When asked if there were any directions or pointers, she just laughed dryly, but didn't answer.

After several doors, crossings, and staircases, they finally reached the destination that Goto Maki had set for them.

Reina, who was trying to keep up next to the tall Kawamura Ayano, felt an excited tingling in her chest. They were now to meet the remaining members of Grade Zero. The majority of them practiced hard to be assigned to a group at some point. However, Goto didn't say a word about WHAT they were practicing.

When Reina thought about it, she realized that she had no idea what criteria were used to join one of these ominous groups.

The other girls of her generation had asked this question several times, but the constantly grinning woman remained in mysterious silence.

Reina looked at the wooden twin door that stood in front of them. When she looked at the pretty engravings and curves, she felt a little uneasy. This had nothing to do with the upcoming encounters. She was really looking forward to them. Instead, she had to deal with the fact that almost every larger door in almost every major corridor looked exactly the same. Reina was absolutely sure that she would not perish of any therapy, but of this maze of wood, stone and armour.

On the other hand, the young girl thought to herself, this could also be part of the treatment. Perhaps the Haven tested the survival skills mentioned, as it was taught to scouts. They also relied on their trained sense of orientation and the cryptic directions the environment gave them.

"Yokoyama, are you coming?"

Reina was startled by the sound of her name. Kawamura Ayano looked at her inquiring. The tall girl had already moved ahead quite a bit, whereas the others had already entered the new room completely. Without noticing, Reina had stopped. Inside she cursed herself for letting herself be distracted so quickly. Certainly Goto Maki had already explained everything in detail on how they could easily find their way around the Haven and Reina had missed it. Now she had to sleep on the hard floor forever and cover herself with carpets because she couldn't find her way into her room anymore.

She shook her head vehemently. Of course that didn't happen. Asking for the way was certainly not forbidden.

She quickly caught up with her people. Immediately all previous thoughts had disappeared when she entered the huge hall.

It was a training hall like the ones professional sports clubs would own in the real world.

Different circles and lines were drawn on the elastic floor to mark the areas of different types of sports, stretching over the entire surface in a dull blue tone. The sides were crowded with mechanical devices of all kinds. Reina didn't know a single name, but even the sight of it triggered an unparalleled enthusiasm.

The hall itself also had spectator ranks, which faced upwards from the field by ten steps. Above was a second level, separated by a safety grid, which probably allowed an even better view of the area.

The sports hall was definitely an impressive structure. On the opposite side of the entrance door, where the new arrivals were currently standing together with Goto Maki, a small group trained in front of a huge mirror. The mirror extended almost over the whole area.

Together they walked across the field and joined the practicing girls. They were all in the same age group as the new arrivals. But they, too, already radiated a certain aura. It wasn't even a slight comparison to Goto Maki, whose perception was still difficult for Reina to put into words. Nevertheless, the strange energy emanating from the young people could not be denied.

"These are your future companions, if you want to call them that."

Goto Maki pointed to the little group consisting of six girls.

They immediately finished their training and examined the new girls extensively. Reina was relieved to notice that the glances were by no means harsh or unpleasant. Instead, they were greeted warmly. Honest joy surrounded the hall and Reina felt a pleasant tingling sensation running through her whole body.

Interestingly, the first person to introduce herself to them was also a Reina. Ichioka Reina.

"It's great that we get reinforcements. You must be very excited, but don't worry, we won't be too hard on you at first. You have all the time in the world to get used to it."

Her clear laughter made her sympathetic. As one of the oldest of them, already two years older than Reina, she had the unofficial leadership of the members of Grade Zero.

"But don't get all your hopes up that you will join Morning Musume. The next star there will be me."

The clearly youngest girl among them, Kiyono Momohime, grinned challenging at Reina's group. Apparently she saw the group as a new competitor. In her eyes one could see burning ambition.

Two more young women joined them. Dambara Ruru was tall and calm, but Reina was surprised at her incredible mental strength. She was clearly the person with the greatest potential in the hall.

The other person addressed her first words directly to the cheeky Momohime.

"You should first train your steps and coordination properly. Otherwise people will think that Morning Musume would be a group of amateurs if they took in such a little tripping queen."

The name of the speaker was Takase Kurumi. She had a round, loving face, which now lay hidden behind a severe mine.

Momohime gave her an unhappy grimace and then turned her gaze away from the older one.

Horie Kizuki, lovingly called Kii-Chan by everyone, was the oldest of the group by pure age, which is why she was treated with great respect by the others present. Her stories were also full of experience. She actually came from another therapy program that worked under the same conditions as Hello!Project Online. It had the strange name NICE GIRL Project!

Kii-Chan was transferred to the local therapy after the partner program had to be closed for some unknown reason, along with some other girls.

Reina's eyes were wide open with amazement. She could not help but be impressed by all these personalities with whom she would soon spend her time. They were all, just like Reina herself, still at the beginning of her therapy. They all pursued the same goal: joining one of the large groups.

But don't get all your hopes up that you will come to Morning Musume. The next star there will be me.

The words of the young Momohime struck Reina's mind.

Morning Musume? Was this one of those ominous groups?

Suddenly her eyes fell on a person who had not joined them. A girl with short black hair. She was taller than Kawamura Ayano, Reina thought. The flat, round face seemed timeless. One could not exactly determine the age of the girl. The forehead was wrinkled. Apparently she was highly concentrated on the task. Without even paying attention to the new arrivals, she performed one fluid movement after another. She drew an elegant circular pattern, with legs and arms in perfect harmony.

Reina could not elude the beauty of the moment. Astonished, her jaw dropped. That was the girl she had seen in the picture of Goto Maki's lecture. Was it a dance she performed? The changes of direction were so smooth. Fast at times. Sometimes slowly. But always in harmony with the rhythm of Reina's heartbeat. The young girl felt a strong connection. Longing awakened in her...

"Kaedi! Why don't you take a break and come here?"

Takase Kurumi's voice echoed over to Reina and the strange girl. Both were startled and torn from their different yet equal trances.

Reina shook her head violently with confusion. She hadn't even noticed how she had moved away from the group and had stepped closer and closer to the fascinating girl.

This same girl looked at her for a brief moment. Her serious gaze grazed Reinas. Confusion could be read on both faces. Then she turned her attention to the group, especially Takase Kurumi. With a sudden bow she produced a hasty apology:

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize the newcomers were already here."

Momohime hit her on the back laughing.

"Yes yes, Kaedi! We know you can't get enough of training."

The person spoke to scratched her head slightly embarrassed, but said nothing about it.

Goto Maki clapped her hands satisfied.

"Well, not all Kenshuusei are here, but that doesn't matter. We..."

"Kenshuusei?"

Nishida Shiori seemed surprised. The other new arrivals also exchanged puzzled looks.

Goto Maki frowned because of the interruption. Then she realized the problem.

"This is your small but fine inauguration. You are now members of the Hello!Project Kenshuusei. With the ascent to this rank you are now officially recognized in the Haven. Tomorrow you will start together with your comrades", she looked with a smile into the big circle, "the training. This is Grade Zero, which I've already told you about."

Nishida Shiori, who had interrupted Goto Maki before, was now completely silent. Kawamura Ayano and Yoshida Marie examined the more experienced girls with a slightly fearful look. Hashisako Rin had to hold back the tears again.

But Yamazaki Yuhane radiated enormous determination. A confident smile embraced her striking face. Reina could absolutely understand this emotion. She, too, felt the huge anticipation growing. There was no reason for grief or concern. This was an adventure. And they were all allowed to experience it together.


End file.
